Technorganic Physiology
The ability to be made entirely of technorganic or techno-organic material. Variation of Hybrid Physiology. Also Called *Cyber-Biopunk/Nano-Biopunk Physiology *Cyber Organic Physiology *Cyborg Physiology *Nanotechnological Augmented Physiology *Nano-Aug Physiology *Nano-Augmented Physiology *Techno-Organic Physiology *Technological-Biological Physiology Capabilities Technorganic describes the melding of technological and biological components into a single entity, fused at the cellular level. Technorganic entity could be considered a form of cyborg. Users are to use the abilities of their robot to a variety of technological effects. The user can also be organic beings with just mechanical components such as a robotic arm. There are some ways that cyborgs can be equally stronger than ordinary robots. As such, they may have an actual brain rather than an artificial intelligence, thus making them think much more creatively or even perhaps have an AI, but with the AI and the person's brain working well in sync. Most cyborgs would may also have a robotic voice change as well. Applications *Bio-Tech Manipulation **Bio-Metal Manipulation **Orgamech Manipulation *Cyber Mind **Electronic Communication **Mechanical Intuition **Neuro-Psychic Knowledge *Electronic Eyes **Scanner Vision *Powered Structure **Enhanced/Supernatural Condition *Robot Arm **Swiss Army Appendage Variations *Angelic Machine Physiology *Artificial Intelligence Physiology *Bionic Physiology *Demonic Machine Physiology *High-Tech Exoskeleton *Sapient Organite Consciousness Mimicry *Technoformation **Assimilative Evolution *Technomorphism **Nanite Mimicry *Technorganic Exoskeleton *Undead Machine Physiology Associations *Chimerism *Cyber Mutant Physiology *Hybrid Physiology *Organic Manipulation using machine half to influence organic half. *Organism-Artificial Intelligence Synergy *Technology Manipulation *Technorganic Combat Limitations *As they are part/half robot, user is technically vulnerable towards things that affect technology. **Users of Technology Manipulation are capable of affecting the users like among other machines. **May be vulnerable to computer viruses. **Crash!, Data Manipulation, Hacking Intuition may work on user, depending on how much of a machine they are. **Radiation powers affect not only their organic part, but destroys the technology within them. **Liquids like water may cause short circuit. *May have mechanic of self-destructing. Known Users Movies Video Games Web Original Gallery Cartoons/Comics Action Man Series Dr. X.jpg|In most incarnations, Dr. X (Action Man series) is a Cyborg whos plans vary, like conquering the world, destroying it, and/or ascending humanity into Neohumanity. Bunnie Post WWC V2.png|Bunnie D'Coolette (Sonic SatAM/Archie's Sonic the Hedgehog) Cassia the Pronghorn profile.jpg|Cassia the Pronghorn (Archie's Sonic the Hedgehog) VilgaxRushmore.gif|Vilgax's (Ben 10) cybernetic enhancements after barely surviving a nuclear explosion. Metallo.jpg|Metallo (DC Comics) showing off his synthetic biomechatronics. Cyborg-teen-titans.jpg|Cyborg (Teen Titans/DC Comics) CyberBrotherBlood.png|Brother Blood (Teen Titnas) Perry_the_Platyborg.png|The 2nd Dimension counterpart of Perry the Platypus (Phineas and Ferb) Baxter Stockman.PNG|Baxter Stockman (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) TMNT_12_Spyroach_a.jpg|Spy-Roach (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) in his first form… Spy_roach7.png|…and second form. Mechanikat.jpeg|Mechanikat (Krypto the Superdog) John Silver (Treasure Planet).png|John Silver (Treasure Planet) Darth Vader the Borg of the Sith (Star Wars).jpg|Darth Vader (Star Wars) Anime/Manga File:00_Cyborgs_(Cyborg_009).png|The 00 Number Series Cyborgs (Cyborg 009) File:Cyborg_009_anatomy.png|Anatomy of Cyborg 009. Hanabusa Sumireko.png|Hanabusa Sumireko (Akuma no Riddle) Android 16 17 18 (Dragon Ball).png|Androids 16, 17 and 18 (Dragon Ball series) CellImperfectFormTheReunionk.png|Cell (Dragon Ball Z/Kai) a bio-android formed from the DNA of the Universe's strongest fighters and enhanced with bio-technology. AndroidBerserkerArt.png|Genome (Dragon Ball Heroes) Franky's Super New Bod (One Piece).gif|Franky (One Piece) has modified his body extensively with cybernetic machinery, making himself a super technologically advanced cyborg. Genos destroying House Of Evolution.gif|Genos, the Demon Cyborg (One-Punch Man) melfina.jpg|As a Bio-Android navigator, Melfina (Outlaw Star) is able to mentally connect with the XGP spaceship, enabling her to calculate faster than light travel with highly advanced precision EVA.jpg|Evangelions (Neon Genesis Evangelion/Rebuild) are massive cyborgs used as weapons to fight the Angels. Metarex commanders.PNG|Males of Cosmo's species/Metarexes (Sonic X), are male humanoid plant-like aliens who transform their bodies into bio-robotic machines by using Planet Egg energy. 000 - Cyber.png|Cyber, A.K.A. Experiment 000 (Stitch!) Video Games Kai Leng.png|Kai Leng (Mass Effect) Cyborg_H.png|Cyborg (Valkyrie Crusade) Ellie_RIG_mines.jpg|The Resource Integration Gear (Dead Space) is a technological attachment along the spine that allows for health monitoring and Hologram Interaction. 9S and 2B.png|9S and 2B (NieR: Automata) Sonic Boom Lyric.png|Lyric the Last Ancient (Sonic Boom) System Shock Cortex Reaver.jpg|Cortex Reavers (System Shock) start as regular Robots, but as they assimilate a victim by absorbing their IQ, they become Cyborgs. System Shock Cyborg Drone.jpg|As Humans that have been converted into Cyborgs by S.H.O.D.A.N., the Cyborg Drones (System Shock) are rather weak, even though they are classified as drones to begin with. System Shock Cyborg Elite Guard.jpg|Being more dangerous than Cyborg Enforcers, the Cyborg Elite Guards (System Shock) are manufactured to defend the mainframe area. System Shock Cyborg Enforcer.jpg|The Cyborg Enforcers (System Shock) are created to be second most powerful body guards available. System Shock Cyborg Warrior.jpg|Compared with the rather weak Cyborg Drones, the Cyborg Warriors (System Shock) are more formidable than the latter type of Cyborgs, though less powerful than the Cyborg Enforcers. System Shock Series Cyborg Assassin.png|The Cyborg Assassins (System Shock series) are stronger than the Cyborg Drones, and can throw shurikens. System Shock 2 Cyborg Midwife.jpg|The Cyborg Midwives (System Shock 2) are created for the use of guarding the Eggs and are equipped with laser guns to attack their enemies from a distance. Live Television/Movies Skarasen.jpg|The Skarasen (Doctor Who) is a cyborg organism created by the zygons Imperial Dalek Anatomy.jpg|Unlike other Daleks,Imperial Dalek mutants (Doctor Who) have bionic grafts. 1430500341-age-of-ultron-vision-hd.jpg|Vision (Marvel Cinematic Universe) Joel-Kinnaman-On-Bike-With-A-Gun-In-Robocop.jpg|Robocop (Robocop Series) Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Technology-based Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Organic Mimicry Category:Physiology Category:Mimicry Category:Galleries Category:Common Powers